


Happy Birthday

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [32]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthday, Community: 15kisses, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Elizabeth receives a surprise on her birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:  
> Celebrate at the whitecollar100 and  
> Hat at 15kisses.

"What's that?" Peter asked nodding to the small box.  
"It came in the mail today. I thought I would wait to open it." Elizabeth grinned.

"I see he remembered your birthday," Peter smirked.

" _He_ remembers things." she winked as she carefully opened the box.

"I remember things." 

"I know Hon," she laughed as she opened the box and saw it contained a small charm that was shaped like a hat.

"You doubted me?" he asked as he dropped a charm bracelet with a baby rattle and dog bone in the box before giving her a very passionate filled birthday kiss.


End file.
